The True Lives of The Fabulous Killjoys
by Mrs. Thomas Malfoy
Summary: I came up with this whilst listening to the newest MCR album. It follows  for the most part the album and videos... but with additions of my own. If you can catch the all quotes and refrences to other albums as well as this one: you're a BAMF.


**Danger Days**

**Part One**

Kobra Kid stepped into the abused shack, pulling his dusty, yellow bandanna from his face. He ran a gloved hand though his blonde hair, and pulled off his shades. He looked around, the quiet, bothering him. Kobra Kid listened harder, hearing Doctor Deathdefying in the background; so the radio was still transmitting. Pulling his gun out of the holster at his thigh, he made his way back to his bedroom.

The night before, he had left his girlfriend, after he received an abrupt summons from Doctor D. He regretted having left her, and having to do so on such a regular basis, but that was the price he paid for being a Killjoy. And one of the best at that. Still he hadn't found her, and in the back of his mind he began to worry. Out in Zone Six anything could've happened to her; Draculoids could have kidnapped, or killed her. He turned a corner, seeing her peeking out a window, up on her tippy-toes. Kobra Kid smirked to himself, she hadn't seen him return. He eyed her, her long toned and tanned legs tempting him in her hot pink, buckle-clad stiletto motorcycle boots. Smirking wildly, he closed the distance between them, a devilish gleam in his eyes.

He pressed his gun to her temple, blood pounding at the sound of her frightened gasp. He eyed her, her palms up in surrender, her scantily dressed slender body pressed against the wall, knees shaking slightly. He pressed his body flush to hers, pinning her where she was.

"Look alive, Sunshine…" he growled into her ear, nipping at her neck as he ground his hips into her. She moaned out, recognizing his voice as he lowered his gun, replacing it to its holster. He watched, his hands gripping her hips, as her eyes fluttered closed, hands grasping the bars on the window, pushing her rear into his crotch.

"You're back." She mewled out, head lolling back to rest in the crook of his neck, long dirty-blonde hair falling over his shoulder. Their lips met, and he trailed his tongue along her bottom lip, hers parting, allowing him access. Kobra Kid continued to grind against her, his right hand slipping around to splay across her taut stomach, his fingertips grazing her bare flesh. She gasped, teeth catching his bottom lip and biting lightly as his left hand trailed up and down her thigh. She whimpered in need, releasing his mouth.

Kobra Kid smirked down at her, reveling in her needy sighs and gasps, "Miss me, Shi-shi?" she nodded vigorously. "No?" he asked slyly, removing his hands. Her eyes flew open, and she spun around to face him.

"Kobra…" she purred, lifting a leg over his hip, attempting to draw him back in. he partially complied, moving his fingertips along her thigh.

"Did you miss me, Shi-shi? Did you wonder if I would come back home?"

Her breath hitched as he dragged his nails up her side, "Of course I missed you, baby…" she answered, wrapping her arms around his neck, drawing him closer still. Their lips barely touched as she spoke Kobra Kid picking her up, "But I don't worry: you've got a bulletproof heart." She murmured, their eyes locked as she ran her hand over his muscled chest. He crushed his mouth to hers, beginning to carry her to their bedroom, Shi-shi resisting. "Welcome home, baby." She winked, sliding his red leather jacket over his shoulders, slinking away to the bedroom. Kobra Kid smirked, running a hand through his hair and shucking off his boots. It was good to be back.

Kobra Kid kissed her lazily. Her sparkling brown eyes looked deep into his earthy hazel ones. Her small fingers clung to his shoulders desperately.

"What's wrong, Shi-shi?"

She shook her head, closing her eyes, hair tickling his cheek, "Nothing."

"If it were nothing, it wouldn't be an issue."

"Draculoids were here… while you were gone."

"Fucking Draculoids, babe?" he nearly shouted, sitting up.

She nodded, "They said something about Missile Kid. But I couldn't hear much from the crawlspace."

Kobra Kid pulled her tight to him, kissing her lips, her forehead, and the top of her head, "I'm so sorry that I wasn't here." He murmured.

Shi-shi shook her head, "Kobra, I can take care of-"

"You shouldn't _have_ to! Shi-shi, out here in Zone Six? It's no place for you. You'd be better off back in Battery City with your family-"

"And you." She insisted.

"No babe; you're in nothing but danger out here with me." he looked ashamed then, "You deserve better."

"Better? There is _nothing_ better than being out here with you, Kobra; I _love_ you. And the Killjoys? _They're _ my family!" she'd jumped up, throwing her silk robe around herself, brows knitted together as she scolded him.

He smiled ruefully, "Okay, Shi-shi;" he patted the bed, beckoning her back, "Come back and lay with me."

Hands on her hips, she looked him up and down before crawling over him, seating herself over his stomach, "No new scars, right?"

"No, Shi-shi; I'm unscathed." He smiled.

"Good." She whispered, pressing her ear to his bare chest. "That means Party Poison's been watching your back."

"He's always got my back, baby." He assured, pressing his face into her hair. She ran a fingertip over a small scar just about his heart, serving as a reminder. "We were rookies." He whispered. "Besides, it brought me to you."

She smiled, kissing over the mark, "And I thank God every day for it." She breathed.

"Me too, Shi-shi… me too."

Kobra Kid lay awake that night, Shi-shi snuggled close to his chest, and sleeping soundly. He watched her, running his thumb over the soft, smooth skin of her bare shoulder, remembering the day he'd met her:

_He screamed in agony, the gaping hole in his chest gushing blood. It soaked his jacket, his shirt, and the cold pavement he lay upon. It stuck to his skin, and hair, mingling with his sweat in the most unpleasant of ways. Eyes barely open, he shakily flailed and scrambled for his gun. The Draculoid approached, gun at the ready to finish him off. Kobra Kid cursed his inexperience, distantly wondering where the other Killjoys were, and praying they'd return soon all the while still desperately feeling for his weapon. The Draculoid was down then, shot directly in the heart. He looked above him, expecting to see Party Poison; his red ray gun however was in the steady hand of a strange woman._

_ Instantly she was at his side, pulling his jacket and shirt from him as gently as possible. She ripped off the sleeve of her white t-shirt. He watched in agonized confusion as she stuffed it as carefully as possible into he wound. Kobra Kid screwed his eyes shut, screaming even louder._

_ "I'm sorry, but you need to shut up…" she hissed, shoving something into his mouth; he bit down in an effort to quell his own screams. It was smooth, and gave quite easily as he continued to bite. Kobra Kid forced his eyes open, vision blurred just enough that he couldn't make out what it was. Panting, he let out a lame cry before slipping into unconsciousness altogether._

_ He awoke in a car, his car, barreling through the desert; he was in the passenger seat. He looked over, watching the woman drive, one hand on the wheel, the other still holding his gun._

_ "You're awake." She said simply. Her voice was sweet, and feminine. Not at all what he'd expected. "How are you feeling?"_

_ "Like I got shot in the fucking chest and a woman stole both my gun and my car; after sticking a foreign object in said wound, of course."_

_ "What a shitty dream. And she sounds like quite the bitch." she looked to him, winking._

_ "I forgive her." he smiled._

_ "Oh? And why would that be?"_

_ "Because she's got guts taking on a Draculoid. And it doesn't hurt that she's completely gorgeous."_

_ "I thought she stole your gun though? Sounds kinda crazy to me."_

_ "I'll get over it, besides, chicks with guns are sexy."_

_ "Wow, this girl's on a roll! Stealing a gun, and a car, and she's gorgeous?" she paused, adding, "She's too lucky."_

_ "Why's that?" Kobra Kid asked, amused._

_ "She's got a handsome man in that car she stole." She winked again, making Kobra Kid let out a laugh, paying for it with a pang of pain. It was worth it, in his opinion._

Kobra Kid awoke then, having falling asleep to his own reminiscing. He looked up, Party Poison standing in the doorway in full Killjoy uniform watching him. Kobra Kid glanced out the window, seeing the headlights of the car. Dr. Deathdefying had a job for them obviously. He and Party Poison stared at one another for a time, seeming to read one another's thoughts. Kobra Kid got up then, covering Shi-shi with their single tattered blanket, and getting dressed as he went, Party Poison continuing to watch him.

"She'll be fine." Party Poison assured, watching Kobra's girlfriend slumber.

"It's not _her_ I'm worried about…" he murmured, pulling on his bandanna. Party Poison nodded, turning without another word and leading him to the car.

Kobra Kid sat in the front, his face set into a deep frown. He couldn't concentrate on his mission; all he could think of was Shi-shi. Party Poison looked over to him, his knuckles white on the steering wheel.

"Kobra," Party Poison whispered out, "you don't need to be so worried; Ashton's more than capable of taking care of herself."

Kobra Kid glanced in the rearview mirror, Fun Ghoul and Jet Star were both looking over schematics, too distracted to listen in; "I know… She just shouldn't have to." He paused, a moment, the words not wanting to come out. "They sent Draculoids out there. She had to hide in the crawlspace." Party Poison didn't know what to say; he could only imagine his own girl, who like Ashton was home sleeping soundly. His stomach churned at the thought of the same happening to Katie.

"She's okay though?"

"I can tell she's kinda shaken… It was too close of a call." Party Poison nodded, his foot pressing harder on the gas pedal, accelerating to well above ninety.

_Kobra Kid awoke in his own bed, his chest properly bandaged. He got up, the wound still sore. He groaned as he stood the pressure in his chest unbelievable. The skip in his step was gone as he schlepped into the kitchen. She stood out on the porch, watching the sunrise over the vast desert. Kobra Kid smirked, having thought she would have taken off by then. Quietly he made his way out to her, standing behind her, touching her elbow gently. With a bit of surprise, she spun around, the fear evident in her eyes._

_ "Oh…" she sighed, visibly relaxing, "You shouldn't be walking around."_

_ "I don't have a choice." He said seriously. "If you stay in one place for too long, you'll burst into flames."_

_She smiled, "Desert myth or proven fact?"_

_Kobra Kid smirked back, "Proven fact." She smiled wider to that, shaking her head. "Everything'll kill you out here…" he whispered, looking out at the horizon._

_ "Even you?"_

_ "If I weren't so grateful and had my gun." He winked. "I couldn't hurt a woman: I'm no Scarecrow." He looked over to her, and her expression was thoughtful then._

_ "I'm Ashton." She said at last, turning to him and extending her hand._

_ "Kobra Kid." He responded, shaking her hand. It was instant chemistry as their skin met, Kobra Kid taken aback by it._

They marched up to the building: Better Living Industries. They had taken Missile Kid; Kobra had an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach as they stormed the gates, guns out, Draculoids shooting to kill. But the Killjoys were faster, better gunslingers than them. They ran down the hallway, Missile Kid with them once again. Kobra Kid and Party Poison led them through the stark white maze, Jet Star and Fun Ghoul bringing up the back. Glass shattering, lasers being shot in every direction, they made it back to the car, Fun Ghoul virtually throwing Missile Kid in to protect him. All the while Kobra thought on Ashton, alone in the middle of nowhere.

He was increasingly distracted as Party Poison drove, more so than he had been the way into the city. Kobra Kid looked to the back seat, Missile Kid was huddled with Jet Star and Fun Ghoul; his little arms around Fun Ghoul's neck, his head resting on his shoulder. Kobra Kid smiled for a fraction of a second before turning to Party Poison and looking long and hard at his face. He looked tired, down-right exhausted and run-down.

"You're still thinking about her."

The statement caught Kobra Kid off guard, "Yeah… I guess I am."

"But it's not her you're worried about."

"I'm more concerned about _me_, anymore." He let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Yeah right; you honestly think you're more worried about yourself than Ashton?" Party Poison scoffed. "Everything you're thinking, worrying about, it all revolves around her! Goddamn it, Kobra Kid; I know it's dangerous out here, but you've got to have some faith in her." Party Poison growled, taking a sharp left off-road into the desert.

"And what exactly helps you in leaving Katie?" Kobra shot Party Poison a look.

Party Poison was silent for a long moment, frowning angrily and accelerating. "Nothing helps, really;" he paused, lifting his left hand from the steering wheel, jingling the light blue rosary that hung from his wrist, "but you've got to keep the faith, Kid."

"Prayer? That's your suggestion?"

Party Poison pulled his mask off, nodding solemnly, "Yeah, Kid; prayer and guts, that's all we've got." Kobra Kid nodded back, cracking a smile at long last.

"Good job tonight; getting the kid back."

Party Poison smiled back, "You weren't so bad yourself."

Kobra Kid stepped out of the car, slamming the door as he walked slowly to the hut. The sun was just beginning to rise as he walked in, a silence about the house that didn't sit well with him. Stoically he stood in the bedroom doorway; Ashton slept still, just as soundly as when he'd left her hours ago. She had kicked her blanket off, the goose bumps on her forearms apparent and she had wrapped herself around his pillow, as though it were him. Kobra Kid watched, lips turning upward into a smirk. He threw his jacked off then, leaving it on the dirty floor. His threw his bandanna along with it, removing the pillow from Shi-shi's grasp, and replacing it with himself. She smiled in her sleep, moving herself closer and taking in his scent as he covered her once more. Kobra Kid drifted off like that, Ashton in his arms and a hand on his gun.

**Part Two**

He awoke alone, his back aching from sitting up all night. The house was quiet again, no signs of life. Without hesitation, he got to his feet, the blanket falling at his feet. She had covered him up? She must've, Draculoids would have done _some_ damage to him if they'd broken in. His jacket was hung on the doorknob; Kobra began to relax, clearly Shi-shi was okay. Stepping into the kitchen, he eyed the stove: she'd made him pancakes, and bacon, and eggs. He smiled; she was too good to him sometimes. Kobra Kid fixed himself a plate, poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down to ear.

Ashton stepped into the kitchen, the towel she bore a poor excuse for a covering. All four Killjoys sat at the table, each with a plate and mug in front of him.

"Morning boys." She smiled, striding over to Kobra Kid and kissing him. "I missed you last night, baby." She whispered. He remained silent though kissed her back.

"Thanks for breakfast!" Jet Star smiled, frizzy hair bouncing as he vigorously nodded.

"You're welcome guys." She smiled back, Fun Ghoul smirking and throwing her a thumbs up. Party Poison all but ignored her as she began to clear dishes. "Where's the kid?" she asked, looking around.

"He's staying with Katie today; we're patrolling in groups." Party Poison finally spoke up, if you could call it that.

"Ah." She said, understanding the danger-level was even greater than usual. "Should I be ready to make dinner for everyone then?"

"No." Kobra said abruptly. "I'm sure we'll be splitting up after being out all day." She nodded, turning hesitantly and walking off to get dressed.

Kobra Kid was on edge as they walked to the car; Party Poison clapped a hand to his shoulder, holding him back.

"I'm not going to put up with this angst all day. You know better: leave it at the door."

"Yeah? And if I don't?"

"Then you can walk back in there and sort your shit out! I'm not fucking patrolling with you as my backup when your head's up your ass! Party Poison growled.

"Fuck you! I'm just fine- don't even _dare_ tell me how to do my goddamn job like you're so high and mighty… fucking prick." He challenged, standing a little straighter.

"Fine, go with Jet Star today." Party Poison managed to say through gritted teeth. Kobra Kid pushed past him, jumping into Jet Star's passenger seat.

How could Party Poison even think to say that to him? Especially all the years they'd spent as back up for one another? Kobra Kid gritted his teeth, hand clenching the sunroof opening as he stood, surveying the area half-heartedly. It wasn't his fault that Party Poison didn't worry about Katie as much as he worried about Ashton. How could he keep the fucking faith in the world he lived in? It was desolate, barren, and corrupt. Its future was bleak, hardly worth keeping faith for. But what choice did he have? He could join the bad guys, and become something that went against everything he believed in; something not even Shi-shi would recognize; or stand aside and endorse the corruption like most of Battery City. The only thing he could do was fight- to keep fighting, and keep fighting the good fight and be the only hope for the future of the world.

Explosions- thundering bursts resonated in Kobra Kid's ears, the car spinning and flipping through the air. He looked around desperately for the source: Draculoids and Exterminators surrounded them. They'd shot out their tires, immobilizing the two Killjoys. Kobra Kid crawled from the wreckage, shaky hands wielding his gun as he backed himself up to the car.

"Jet Star?" he called out. There came no reply. "Fuck!" he cursed under his breath. "C'mon! I'll destroy'all!" he screamed, watching, heart pounding and ears ringing as they descended up on him.

It was dark, but Ashton was used to it. It was just as dangerous to have a lamp lit at night as being out during the day. She lay in bed, curled under her blanket. There was something different about the atmosphere of the room; heart speeding up, Ashton rolled over. Party Poison stood in the doorway, watching her in silence.

"What's going on?" she asked, sitting up. He didn't answer her, his hands reaching up to grip the door frame. "Party Poison, where's Kobra Kid?" she demanded, getting out of bed. She tried to make out his features, but it was too dark. "Tell me!" she screamed, pounding her fists onto his chest.

He sniffled, the sound shocking Ashton, "Jet Star-" he paused, letting out a shaky breath and putting his hands to her shoulders, holding her where she stood, "Kobra's been ghosted…. Today out on Guano. Exterminators got him an' Jet Star." He cried. She screamed, trying to push past him; he held her back. Ashton's fists pounded into his arms and chest as she struggled to break free.

"Why weren't _you_ with him, huh? You were supposed to have his back, you bastard! You didn't care whether he lived or died, so long as _you_ were okay!"

Party Poison's hand met her mouth, the sound resonating in the darkness around them, "Didn't care? I just lost my little brother and you think that I don't fucking _care_?" he seethed, turning to walk out. She shoved past him, running out to the car. Fun Ghoul leaned on the hood, smoking and waiting for Party Poison to return.

"I'm sorry." He murmured as she peered in, Kobra's body lying across the backseat. "I know it's not the same but I loved him too, ya know?"

"I know." She sobbed, nodding. Fun Ghoul flicked his cigarette away, wrapping his arms around Ashton. She molded herself to him, sobbing into his arms, Party Poison watching them from the porch.

Ashton looked on, watching as Party Poison and Fun Ghoul dug, shovels cutting the earth in the pre-dawn light. Kobra Kid's body lay next to her, wrapped in the only sheet they had owned. She shifted her gaze down to him, shakily pulling it from his face. He looked peaceful, like he was only sleeping. She smiled ruefully; he'd deserved a good night's sleep for years. In the back of her mind, she supposed he was getting it. She entwined her fingers with his; his hands were cold, when they had always been so warm.

_ She was cooking, it had been weeks since she'd saved Kobra Kid and stitched him up; he was healing quite nicely, though his chest remained wrapped as a precautionary measure. There was no doubt she was attracted to him, and she figured she'd already fallen for him. They flirted constantly, but that didn't necessarily mean he had the same feelings for her._

_ "Whatever that is it smells fucking delicious." He yawned, wincing as he stretched._

_She turned away from the stove, heart skipping a beat as he stood close to her, shirt-off and a serious look in his eyes, "Be careful with that; you could still rip the stitches, you know."_

_ "But if I let it heal properly, you won't have a reason to be here anymore." He murmured, taking a step closer._

_ "Not necessarily true…" she whispered out._

_ "Why's that?" he smirked, advancing even further._

_She could feel herself flush, and for a split-second, considered telling him everything she was feeling, "Because you clearly need someone to cook for you." She said, chickening out at the last second._

_ "True; I definitely prefer-" he checked the pan over her shoulder, "-steak and vegetables over a cold can of beans."_

_She smiled, reaching up and patting his cheek teasingly. "That's my boy." He grabbed her hand, moving down his neck where she rested it on his shoulder, Kobra Kid running his thumb over the back of her hand._

_ "What's this?" he asked, inspecting the light scarring on the outside of her hand._

_ "It's nothing." She said, hoping he would drop the subject._

_ "It looks like goddamned teeth marks." He growled out. "Shi-shi, did an Exterminator do this?" He was instantly livid at the thought._

_ "It's from the night I saved you." She said softly. "When you were screaming- I didn't have anything else for you to bite down on… so I gave you my hand." She admitted quietly. Kobra Kid stared at her; he had marred her perfect skin?_

_ "I'm so sorry; I didn't even realize-"_

_ "No, it's fine; I don't care." She smiled. "I'm just glad you're alright." He stared at her, how she had let him injure her- albeit unknowingly- but injure her nonetheless without hesitation was beyond touching. He closed the gap between them, pressing his lips to hers, feeling as she automatically pressed her body to him._

_ "I think you have more than cooking as a reason to stay, Ashton." He smirked as they separated. She smiled like crazy, pulling him back to her._

Ashton gently pressed her lips to his forehead, then his nose, and his lips like he had done so many times to her when saying goodbye. She pulled the sheet back over him then, unable to stand her love of three years' body waking her in the face.

"Mikey was wild about you." Party Poison said softly.

"Mikey?" she echoed.

"Born Michael Way." He nodded. "My little brother was head over heels for you." She smiled at that, wiping at her tears, her cheeks raw from the constant friction from her sleeves against them. "More like ass over tea kettle if you were to be blunt." She let out a small chuckle, feeling ashamed for it the moment it left her lips.

"Mikey… it suits him. Why didn't I ever-"

"Not allowed to once you become a Killjoy." He said, shaking his head. "He was Kobra Kid and that was it."

"Oh."

"That doesn't change how much he loved you, or how well you really knew him; it shouldn't change how you love him or how you'll remember him."

"It never will, Party Poison." She whispered.

They lowered Mikey down as gently as possible. Ashton watched as he met the bottom of the six feet. It seemed to welcome him, as though they had been old friends, to envelope him in an earthy embrace. More shoveling as they began to cover his body with the earth they'd moved. Something in Ashton's guts twisted and writhed violently; it was anger: a deep, immense anger. And there was only one way to satiate it.

Ashton hammered the white cross into the ground, Fun Ghoul helping her keep it steady, "What are you going to do? Do you want us to take you into Battery City?" he asked.

Ashton looked to Party Poison, neither blinking, "No, give me a minute, won't you?" Party Poison nodded, watching her walk a new swagger to her step, back to the house.

Ashton met them at the car, bandana over her face, Mikey's old gloves on her hands and a black widow scrawled across her chest and up her neck, a compliment to her black vest. She hopped into the backseat, pulling Mikey's gun from his old holster and slipping it into the one on her bare thigh.

"Where are we taking you?" Fun Ghoul asked.

Party Poison smirked to himself as he looked at her in the rearview mirror, "She's coming with us. What's your name, babe?"

"Sweet Revenge." She announced, standing in her Daisy Dukes and heels out the sunroof and cocking the gun. Fun Ghoul eyed the bullet magazine secured around her hips approvingly giving her a nod.

"Doctor D's gonna _love_ you my dear." Party Poison chuckled, flooring it, the newest Killjoy in the backseat.


End file.
